blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity
Platinum the Trinity first appears in the story-mode of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. She is a girl who has three souls, including the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. She was announced as a DLC character for Continuum Shift on September 9th and was fully revealed at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 at September 19th. Her DLC release date was May, 10th 2011 for Xbox 360 and June, 2nd 2011 for the PlayStation 3. Information A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare: Muchourin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of Ibukido, but came to Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang's Nox Nyctores. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but, harbors a deep hate towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. During the Dark War, Trinity was known as the Platinum Alchemist. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Othello * Likes: Mr. Jubei * Dislikes: Snakes, that guy who always hangs around Mr. Jubei Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl (mahō shōjo) archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is an orange-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In Continuum Shift's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Powers and Abilities Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her Jeckyll and Hyde personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Nox Nyctores. She also uses her staff as a Melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum's Drive, Magical Symphony focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff using her Nox Nyctores. Movelist *Platinum's movements. *Changes in Unlimited Mode. Musical Themes * Active Angel - Platinum's Theme Stages *'Bascule' - Heaven there is not even up to the sky Gallery File:Platinum_the_trinity_crest.png|Platinum the Trinity's Crest File:Platinum_sprite.png|Platinum's sprite File:Platinum_electr.png|Platinum being electrocuted File:ToraPlatScan.jpg|Image Scan of Torakaka (Upper Right) and Platinum (Bottom Left). File:Platinum1.jpg|Platinum eating with Ragna. Trivia *Platinum has five Guilty Gear counterparts, two in manner of appearance, two in manner of attacks, and one in manner of concept. One is May, as both are young, small girls who can wield huge weapons. Second would be Dizzy, as both are young girls (though Dizzy's body matured VERY quickly) who have split personalities. Platinum having Luna, Sena, and the spirit of Trinity inside of her, and Dizzy having her two wings, Necro and Undine. Third is Faust, as which its attacks sometimes breaks the 4th wall, fourth is Valentine, in manner of outfits, and her fifth is Bridget, although in a reverse sense; Bridget is a boy who was raised as a girl, and Platinum has the body of a girl, but one male soul inside of her. *Some players actually thought that her name is "Platina" at first because of the kana of her name (プラチナ, Purachina). *Her design shares many similarities with the magical girl archetype seen in anime. *Platinum's original form looks similiar to Phillia Felice from Tales of Destiny. *Platinum is the only DLC whose abilities were not shown in a story mode in Continuum Shift mostly due to her spirit being sealed inside her Nox Nytores. *Trinity is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that is able to sprint instead of using a "Hop-Dash". *Platinum's Astral Heat resembles the attack Starlight Breaker used by Nanoha Takamachi in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha". In addition she is the only DLC whose Astral Heat does not involve the Moon in any way, however, "Luna" is the spanish meaning of Moon. **Platinum's Astral Heat also resembles the attack Master Spark, Marisa Kirisame's signature attack from "Touhou Project". *Platinum's alternate color palettes and special moves share some certain references to other magical girls in some anime series. **Some of the girls referenced in Platinum's special moves include: ***Persia from Persia, the Magic Fairy ***Sally from Sally the Witch ***Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon ***Creamy Mami from Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel ***Minky Momo from Magical Princess Minky Momo ***Sasami Kawai/Pretty Sammy from Magical Girl Pretty Sammy ***My Melody from Onegai My Melody ***Maron Kusakabe/Kaito Jeanne from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne ***Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black and Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White from Futari Wa Pretty Cure **Some of the girls referenced in Platinum's alternate color palettes include: ***Rena Ryugu from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ***Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream from Yes! PreCure 5 ***Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom, Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine and Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine from HeartCatch PreCure! ***Hatsune Miku from the Vocaloid synthesizers ***Mato Kuroi from Black Rock Shooter ***Nanoha Takamachi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ***Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia ***Rachel Alucard is even copied. ***Nia Tepplin from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ***Bridget from the''' Guilty Gear series''' ***Dokuro-chan from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan *Platinum's birthday is apperently "Japan Day", a holiday celebrated in New York. December 13 is "Acadian Rememberance Day". Wikipedia lists both holidays, however, as "Christan Feast Day". The latter makes more sense as the Trinity in Platinum could be a reference to the Holy Trinity (The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit). *Just like a traditional magical girl, Platinum yells out the name of her special moves. *Judging by one of Hazama's quotes when fighting Trinity, it's clear that he (as Terumi) had a direct but undefined role in the events that lead up to her being trapped in a body with two other souls. *Platinum's Unlimited Mode puts all of her Magical Weapons in their Miracle Jeanne state, such as her Magical Pow Hammer turning into a 16t mallet. She also gets a hidden "Super Magical Cat Missile" (632146B) Distortion Drive in which a giant missile is sent across the screen, and her two other Distortion Drives are given added effects. **Oddly enough, when Platinum KOs the opponent with either the added effects of her existing DDs or her hidden one, the announcer refers to it as a normal finish, and not a Distortion Finish. **Her staff turning into a mallet as well as a sixteen ton version could be a reference to Akane Tendo from the Ranma 1/2 series. **Her staff will also turn into a spiked bat which could be a refrence to Dokuro-chan's Excalibolg. *Platinum's English voice actor, Laura Bailey, is known for also playing Rasberyl from Disgaea 3 and the kid version of Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. Her voice for Luna appears to be based on Rasberyl, and her voice for Sena appears to be based on Trunks. **Also, Laura Bailey is known for playing the young version of Chi-Chi in Dragonball, who also sounds like Luna. *If you look carefully at Platinum's 5A, she puts up one of three things. A fist, an open hand or two fingers (index and middle). This could be related to the game rock, paper, scissors. *There is an odd glitch with Platinum which mostly happens when you play her Unlimited Mode and finish an opponent off with Cure Dot Typhoon in the first round. Generally, Platinum's victory pose (if it isn't the final round) will have her walk up to the fallen foe and prod at them with her staff. It is possible to have Platinum prodding at nothing if the fallen opponent is later hit with the bombs that rain down after CDT as she's poking them. It is also possible for the opponent to go opposite the direction Platinum is walking, which will cause her to keep walking forward. If she goes far enough, it is possible for Platinum to stop, but keep walking in place. **The reason for her walking in place is because the round cannot end until Platinum has finished her victory pose. However, a player can always just press Start to move on. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters